Night 2
by Lia Lights
Summary: READ READ READ
1. Chapter 1

1

The next day I started school with Aleta she had on skinny jeans and a red blouse. I put on simple cloths and tide my hair up Aleta looked at me "Ready?" I nodded Aleta nodded "Then lets get to class." I got up and followed Aleta we went to a food place "The Media room, come on I'll show you the gang." Aleta said she walked and I followed Aleta sat down and I saw the boy I gasped he looked at me and smiled he was reading a book "Who's this Aleta?" a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes "Anna, this is Serafina but call her Luna. Luna this is Anna, Devon, Kenny, Shelly, Marry, and Shane." Aleta said they smiled at me and I at them.

Shane went back to reading and he was eating that's amazing! I ate my food as well and watched Shane "Hey Luna," I blinked and looked up at Aleta, "come on we have class." Aleta said I throw away my food and went to Aleta she left and I followed Aleta "I heard you wake up last night." I looked at Aleta and nodded "I did." I said Aleta looked at me "Why didn't you wake me up?" Aleta asked "I wanted you to sleep." I said Aleta sigh "It was okay Luna, next time wake me up." I nod "Okay." I said Aleta smiled at me and we went to class it was with Zoey.

"Ah girls, welcome." Aleta stopped and put her fist over her heart and bowed "Merry meet Professor Redbird." I did the same and repeated "Girls its just Zoey." we both nod and took our seat and I remembered my dream Zoey looked at me and I at her she slightly shook her head I was confused I copied the work and read the pages to catch up but for some reason I didn't need too when I touched the book it gave me everything I gasped and sat back Aleta looked at me "Luna?" Aleta said Zoey looked up at me then winced and I knew it was the baby I rip a piece of paper from my book and write a note to Aleta.

_Don't worry about me now. Something is wrong with Zoey, I can see it and feel it._

I passed it to her she read it and wrote back looking at Zoey.

_I know, I need to get Stark and my Mother. Keep her busy._

I looked at Aleta to see her eyes plead and I heard her thoughts _this will work._

I nod. I raised my hand "Professor Redbird." Zoey looked up I got up and went to her she smiled "Hi Luna, what's wrong?" Zoey asked "I noted that there is something wrong here in the text." Zoey raised a eyebrow "Really? Tell me Luna." Zoey said I thought, I closed my eyes and saw pictures flash my mind "Ah," I opened my eyes and saw that Aleta was gone I went to the board and pause "Do you have different colors Professor?" I asked Zoey handed me different color calks my eyes changed color and I start to draw (link on my page) I blinked when I was done and saw the drawing Zoey was perplexed "That is the Rock-hewn tombes in Rome." Zoey said I nod "See that's the point. You know as does I but in the book it says its in Mexico." I said Zoey looked at me then at the book Zoey gasped "We're not even up to there yet Luna," she was shaking her head then looked at me the class was looking at us, "how on earth did you know that?"

I was saved when Stark and Aleta's mom came and the bell rang "Zoey," the class left and Zoey looked at Aleta then at me with a smile, "take the bracelet off." Stevie said "These two are going to be master minds." Zoey said "Please Zoey," she looked at me, "we need to know if your okay." I said Zoey sigh and took the bracelet off and we all saw her I gasped the other's didn't Aleta looked at me "How?" I asked "Zoey has the power to hold the five elements, spirit is close to her so she laced her bracelet with spirit to hide her stomach from Neferet." Aleta said.

I nod and remember Neferet "She's bad." Stark looked at me and nod "Yes, she's bad. So is light." Stark said I was lost "Light?" I repeated "Light isn't always good, just as Darkness isn't always bad." Zoey said softly getting up Stark helped her Rephaim came in and looked at us "Zoey. We have a problem." Rephaim said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Zoey put her bracelet back on and we all left Stevie told us to get to our next class that was with Professor Lenobia I saw all the horses and gasped Aleta laugh at my face I blinked and looked at her "What?" Aleta smiled and shook her head "Nothing, come on!" we both ran laughing and I saw her Lenobia with long silver blond hair and blue eyes and marks that are so beautiful she smiled at us "Hello Aleta," Lenobia said Aleta hugged Lenobia _I guess they're close?_ I thought Lenobia looked at me, "who is this?" Lenobia asked "I'm Serafina Selena. Hunter, but call me Luna." I said Lenobia smiled "A very wise and beautiful name." Lenobia said I smiled with a blush I saw a man with a very big horse Lenobia saw him and smiled "Ah Trevor." he had red hair and green eyes "Where is Shane?" Lenobia asked "He's your son?" Trevor nodded "He might be in the study." Trevor answered "A study?" Trevor nodded at me "Yes, you know where its at?" Aleta was far away.

I nod "Yes, I'll look for Shane for you." I offered they nod and I ran to find Shane.

I reached the study room I saw all the books it took my breath away I looked up and was walking in a circle "Beautiful, isn't it?" I jumped and saw Shane he smiled at me "Uh, yeah." I said "My parents sent you?" I nod and caught some blond in his hair his eyes changed in the light I caught what he said "No I went to find you." I said "So which was it?" Shane asked I smiled and almost giggled "The second one." I said Shane smiled and nodded "Alright, lets get to class." Shane said I nod and we went to class and saw Trevor and Lenobia.

I also saw Zoey and the others Aleta ran to me "You need to get out of here." Aleta said "Why?" I asked "Neferet she came." I looked at Shane because he snarled Aleta looked at Shane "Take her to our room." Shane nodded and grabbed my hand "Come on Luna." Shane said I looked at Shane and nod "Okay." I said though I wanted to stay and see if Neferet looks like I saw her in my dream Shane pulled me gently and we both left and was at my room that I share with Aleta.

Shane sat down and looked around the room and smiles "So this is Aleta and your room?" I nod "Its not done yet though, we're going to put posters and everything." I said happily Shane chuckled "You two has gotten every close." Shane said I smile a bit "Yeah we did." I said Shane smiled and nod "That's good. She's a nice person." I looked at Shane and sensed something wrong and it sucked me in I gasped.

**Aleta**

I saw Neferet come with Aurox I heard Zoey gasp Stark and everyone looked at her "No, focus on Neferet." Zoey said I readied my powers they both stopped I saw the White Bull I growled "Calm Aleta." Mom said I glanced at her my Father looked at me and nodded I took a breath and focused on them Neferet looked at us and smiled "Hello." Neferet said "What do you want Neferet?" I asked Neferet looked at me "Ah Aleta, so glad to see you here. Where's Serafina?" Neferet asked "That does not concern you Neferet." Mom said Neferet looked at my Mother she did something to my Mother that made her cry and drop I growled "Aleta don't!" I threw my spirit at Neferet she blocked it easily no it wasn't her it was Aurox.

"Aurox!" Zoey said Aurox looked at Zoey "I know the real you. Please stop doing this." Zoey pleaded Aurox looked hopeful and it hurt me I saw Kalona come my Father was perplexed "Father!" Dad said Kalona shook his head then looked at me he was lost. He looked between Mom and Dad and was shocked Neferet turn and saw her old Warrior "Ah, yes the fallen Immortal." Neferet sneered Kalona flared his nose "Neferet." Kalona said "Aleta," I looked at Mom, "go to Luna and take her out of here with the others." I knew what that meant the White Bull looked at me and I felt its darkness wrap around me "ALETA NOW!" something cut the power around me I looked at Mom she was in front of me with her hands up.

Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and Darius was here "Run Aleta!" Damien said I shook my head Zoey was in front of me "Aleta, you need to take them to a safe place-"

"What if I don't see anyone of yous again?" I was crying Zoey put both hands on my face "You will. I promise." Zoey said "ALETA HURRY!" Mom yelled I took off quickly I glanced back and had to keep running.

I opened my door and saw Shane over Luna worriedly "What's wrong with her?" Luna finally gasped and sat up Shane and Luna banged heads and it hurt me.

**Luna**

I only remember gasping and banging my head to someone's head I blinked and saw Shane "Oh Shane!" I went on my knees and saw him rubbing his forehead he was laughing "Its okay Luna, I shouldn't have been so close." Shane said I looked at Aleta she was holding her head "Aleta?" she shook her head "We need to go." Aleta looked at Shane "She's here?" Aleta nodded Shane got up and left "Come one Luna we need to pack and leave the school." Aleta said "What? Why?" I asked "Its Neferet, she knows your here." Aleta said "Let me see her!" Shane came back when he heard that "No Luna, she wants to take you." Shane said "I don't care! If she wants me she would need a reason!" I said "Luna," I looked at Shane, "you don't know who you are talking about." Shane said I saw his eyes plead against mine.

I sigh and nod and we all left.

We left with Anna,Anna, Devon, Kenny, Shelly, Marry, and two vampires name Shaylin and Erik. We were underground at first but then we submerged from under ground and saw a black and violet House of Night I stopped as they walked ahead "Come kids don't get lost." the House of Night was in a forest Shane looked at me "Come on Luna." Shane said I looked at Shane to his his eyes shine playfully I just looked at him Shane finally sigh and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the school.(link on my page)

Shane took my bags and Aleta was here I jumped "Come on, we still share a room." I felt Shane's hand leave mine and he went off with Devon I watch Shane he looked back and winked at me I smiled and felt my heart take flight "Luna?" I blinked and looked at Aleta "Ready?" I nod "Then lets go." I nod and followed Aleta she went upstairs and went to the right and went up some more stairs.

Our room was violet and gold her bed was far to the left mine was close to the window I sat on the window with my knees pulled to my chest Aleta looked at me and looked like she wanted to say something but someone called us down to the lobby I left the window and went to the door Shaylin came and looked at me "Not you Luna, you need your rest. Your colors is telling me so." I looked at Aleta "Go rest Luna-"

"I don't understand, if this is about me then I should be there!" I snapped "Its not Luna," I looked at Aleta, "this is something different. Something you won't understand." Aleta said "You people just don't want me around!" I yelled and ran out the room "Luna!" Aleta called I looked at a window that was open I stopped running and turn I saw Aleta she saw me "Luna, don't think it." I climbed the windowsill and hopped out it was a long way down but I landed on my feet gracefully.

I looked up and saw Aleta by the window I ran into the forest and listened hard for the river I saw.


	3. Chapter 4

3

**Disclaimer:**

**Oziys: "I do not own House of Night."**

**Luna: looks at me "Well no but you own me, Aleta, Zane, Anna, Devon, and let me see Shane." she blushed**

**Oziys: looks at her "Well yeah."**

**Shane: walks in and looks at us "Ladies."**

**Luna: turns read**

**Oziys: Looks at Shane "Hi Shane."**

**Luna: "Lets get on with the story!"**

I was finally at the water I sat down with my knees to my chest I was crying because I just got so annoyed with everyone keeping secretes around me its rude I felt worried but I didn't feel worried about anything I listened to the waves I put my cheek on my knees and closed my eye humming a song I don't know. I heard someone coming after me I got up and looked around "Luna stop!" it was Shane I looked in the forest and saw Shane come out I smiled he stopped right in front of me "What are you doing out here?" Shane asked his green eyes were dark and I didn't like it not because I was scared but because it made me sad.

**Aleta**

I was in the lobby with Shaylin and the rest they looked at me "How could you lose Luna?" Erik yelled "I didn't mean to!" I yelled back Shaylin shook her head "Okay enough please!" we both looked at Shaylin "I might not have the ability to slap the back of your minds but your colors of making me remember when I was human!" Shaylin's voice bounced off the walls we both flinched "Sorry Shaylin." we mumbled I looked at Erik and felt someone in danger I looked to the door "Aleta?" Shaylin said "Something isn't right," I thought back to when I sent Shane after Luna, "how long ago did I send Shane to the forest?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes ago. Why?" Erik asked "They might be in danger!" we all ran to the forest "Keep your elements up and stay alert!" Erik said we nod and split up and ran into the forest I began to call out to Shane and Luna I heard Luna scream "Luna!" I called "Aleta!" Luna called back I ran and saw Luna she came and hid behind me "Where's Shane?" I asked "In the forest." Luna said "Okay the last place." I said "By the river." Luna said "Aleta." I turn and saw Devon "Dev, stay with Luna I need to get Shane." I said and ran off to the river I saw Shane on his stomach on the ground I summoned my sword "Shane!" I said "Go away Aleta."

I rolled my eyes and went to Shane and helped him up that's when I got attacked my sword went in the water "Crap." I muttered "Hello Aleta." the voice stopped me I turn and saw him the love of my life Shane was gone and I was grateful I looked at Dan and pulled him to me he wrap his arm around my waist and our lips crushed together "You don't know how much I've missed you." Dan muttered in the kiss "Good because I missed you more." we kissed "Why did you attack Shane?" I asked "I wanted you to come so by attacking Shane I knew you come." Dan said I playfully hit him Dan chuckled Dan is the son of Neferet and Aurox, I know a bit strange but that's their kid.

Also he's the enemy's son and I am deeply in love with him I looked into Dan's moss green eyes that have a hint of black in them and his hair is in a sexy tousled way I ran my finger's through his hair he smiled and grabbed my hand "When will this war be over?" Dan asked and kissed my hand "When your mother is striped of her power or she's dead." Dan looked into my eyes "You know I don't want her dead, she might be a bad person but she's a wonderful mother."

I looked at Dan "She almost killed me." Dan pulled the top of my shit down showing off my cleavage but it also showed the scar on my left breast Dan lean in and kissed it I gasped and moaned Dan looked at me and smiled I crushed my lips to his and made him go on the ground.


End file.
